le bal de promo a Yuei
by kicio
Summary: Un bal est organisé a la fin de l'anée, et cupidon est passé par la.
1. Chapter 1

Le bal de promo a l'académie des héros

Nous sommes à la fin de la première année a Yuei pour nos graines de héros. C'est la fin des examens et des entrainements intensifs. Tout le monde n'a qu'un seul mot eu la bouche, le mot bal. En effet, Yuei a décidé d'organiser un bal de promo pour le dernier jour de l'année a l'internat. Ils l'avaient bien mérité après cette année chargée en émotions. Les filles allaient faire les boutiques afin de trouver la robe idéale pour chacune, tandis que les garçons étaient tendus car ils ne savaient pas qui inviter.

Du coté des garçons :

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle commune. Ils étaient en train de discuter. Bakugo était toujours aussi irrité a l'idée de ce bal.

« C'est totalement merdique ! Je n'irai pas personnellement. » Dit-il avec son mordant habituel.

Todoroki était silencieux et écoutait les autres

Kirishima engagea la conversation.

« Dites les gars, vous savez qui vous voulez inviter pour le bal ? »

Tout le monde restait silencieux. Izuku brisa ce silence

« Je pensais inviter Uraraka-san . » dit-il d'une voix faible .

« Ha je le savais ! » s'exclama Kirishima

« Tu es totalement accro a cette fille. » ajouta t-il, provocant un fou rire général.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est une bonne amie, et puis…je ne me voit pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. » dit Izuku en agitant les mains devant le visage, avant de partir dans un marmonage incompréhensible.

Cette conversation fut interrompue par Aizawa qui fit irruption dans la pièce.

« N'oubliez pas que vous etes de corvée de vaisselle. » Dit-il avant de requitter la pièce.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine

Du coté des filles, elles bavardaient autour d'un cocktail en terrasse après leur après midi shopping

« La journée a été mouvementée. » dit momo, avec un sourire éclatant

« Oui tu as eu une très bonne idée Yamomo ! » ajouta Mina.

« Bon les filles, il est temps de rentrer. » dit Kyoka.

Les filles acquiescèrent et se levèrent pour rentrer.

Une fois à l'internat, elles virent une scène hilarante. Les garçon, avec chacun un tablier, étaient en train de laver la vaisselle. Tout a coup, Denki qui passait avec une bassine d'eau trébucha et renversa tout son contenue sur Shoto. Ce dernier était totalement trempé. Il retira son tablier et son t-shirt afin de ne pas prendre froid. Les filles virent une réaction étrange de la part de momo. Elle baissait les yeux et détounait le regard, le visage rouge. Shoto inquiet de voir sa camarade rouge cramoisie, s'approcha d'elle, il mit une main sur son front en lui demandant si elle était malade.

La jeune fille était encore plus rouge qu'a l'instant d'avant, ce qui n'échappa au reste des élèves.

La jeune fille expliqua qu'elle se sentait bien et sortit de la pièce. Shoto la suivit.

Une fois isolés, il lui demanda si elle se sentait bien, en lui précisant qu'il savait qu'elle lui mentait.

En regardant le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, encore torse nue, elle reprit une couleur rosée. Il était très bien battis, et ses cheveux encore mouillés accentuaient l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

« Tu sais, ce n'est rien, tu me perturbes, c'est tout. » Dit momo, honteuse.

Pour la première fois, elle vit alors le visage de Shoto s'illuminer. Il souriait. Il lui souriait à elle !

« Je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne te considère pas comme une simple camarade » Dit-il

La jeune fille était stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle mis ses mains devant son visage pour masquer sa gêne.

« J'aimerai que tu m'accompagne au bal, si tu le veux bien sûr.»

La jeune fille lui sauta littéralement dans les bras en guise de réponse.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que tout le reste de la classe les observait. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges de honte. Les autres quant à eux étaient contents d'avoir des potins à raconter.

Le soir même dans la chambre de momo :

Elle avait organisée une soirée pyjama avec ses camarades. Mais le sujet de conversation s'orienta vers le bal, et si elles avaient une personne en particulier avec qui elles aimeraient y aller.

« Ochako-chan, je suis sure que tu vas y aller avec Mydoria-kun ! » Dit Mina

« Tu es amoureuse, sa crève les yeux. » Ajouta momo en déposant une carte sur tapis de Uno.

Ochako commença a léviter et s'accrocha au plafond.

« Mais non ! Vous vous trompez, c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout. » Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

« Si c'est ça, pourrait-on savoir ce qui te met dans cet était ! » dirent elles toutes à l'unisson

C'était le plus beau jour de la vie de Toru, c'était le jour des révélations qu'elle attendait. Elle avait hâte que des couples se forment au sein de la classe.

« Les filles, je vous ai dit que vous vous trompiez pourtant… Et puis je ne pense pas que ce sera moi qu'il invitera. » dit Ochako.

« Tu sais, tu devrais avoir d'avantage confianace en toi. Tu sais, ça crève les yeux qu'il est fou de toi. Tu n'a pas vu sa réaction quand tu te battais contre Bakugo. Il était extrêmement tendu. Et puis c'est lui qui t'a portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie et qui est resté a ton chevet pendant que recovery girl s'occupait de toi. Tu es précieuse pour lui. » Dit momo avec un air sérieux.

Ochako était muette. Son affection et admiration pour lui serait en fait de l'amour ? Elle était perdue.

Tout à coup quelqu'un tapa a la porte de la chambre. Momo qui était éloignée de la porte demanda à Ochako d'ouvrir. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit que c'était Izuku. Elle allait le saluer , quand Toru qui était derrière elle la poussa. Elle tomba et entraina Izuku avec elle. Il leur fallut un moment avant de réaliser ce qui se passait.

« Uraraka-san, tu vas bien ? » Dit-il en aidant l'intéressée à se relever

« Oui ça va, mais j'aimerai te parler seul a seul si tu es d'accord. »

Le jeune homme accepta. Ils s'isolèrent :

« ça fait maintenant presque un an qu'on se connait et qu'on est amis. Tu fait toujours tout pour m'aider a surmonter mes faiblesses. J'ai des sentiments qui sont supérieurs a de l'amitié pour toi. Je t'aime. » Izuku était silencieux, cloué sur place. Uravity venait e réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, et devenait rouge écarlate. Elle perdit ses moyens.

Izuku la calma en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui avouant que s'était réciproque. Il en profita pour lui demander si elle voulait être sa cavalière pour la bal. Elle accepta.

« Et dire que j'était juste venu pour emprunter un jeu de cartes a la base. » Pensa t-il

Arès cette soirée mouvementée, les élèves se couchèrent.

Le jour du bal arriva enfin a Yuei. Tout le monde se préparait, et tout le monde était surexcité, sauf Bakugo qui n'était pas joyeux a l'idée d'y aller. Mais les garçons avaient insistés pour qu'il y aille.

Le soir arriva et c'était l'heure d'y aller

Les garçons attendaient les filles en bas des escaliers. Ils portaient tous un costume cravate. Ils étaient très élégants, et leurs costumes ler allaient a ravir.

Les filles descendirent une par une les escaliers et allèrent rejoindre leurs cavaliers

En voyant Izuku en costume, Ochako eut un choc. Il était beaucoup mieux battis que ce qu'elle croyais. Son costume sur mesure ajusté mettait en valeur ses abdos et ses biceps. Elle rougit en s'approchant. Et puis fait troublant, en s'approchant de lui, elle s'était rendu compte qu'l était devenu beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Ça la fit sourire.

Les professeurs étaient présents eux aussi. Tout le monde était choqué de voir Midnight arriver au bras de Aizawa. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Le bal se déroula dans la bonne humeur, des couples s'étaient formés. Après la soirée, tout le monde se rassembla le lendemain pour regarder les photos. Il y en avait une ou kyoka et Denki dansaient un rock endiablé. Une autre ou Aizawa et Midnight dansaient un slow…Dans d'autres photos moins flatteuses, on pouvait voir Denki recharger les téléphones des autres grace a son alter, ou encore Shoto refroidir le ponche grace a sa glace…Cette soirée fut magique a pleins des égards.

Fin


	2. le lendemain du bal

Le lendemain du bal, tout le monde était réuni pour voir les photos

Sur la première, on pouvait voir Aizawa et midnight qui dansaient un slow. On pouvait voir la légère couleur pourpre que prenaient les joues de midnight. Ça n'était un secret pour personne, il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Aizawa lui même ne parvenait pas à cacher son trouble.

"vous êtes trop chou !" s'écria mina avec sa franchise habituelle. Midnight portait une magnifique robe rouge. Elle était longue et il y avait un nœud sur le dos qui retenait une traine.

Aizawa quand à lui était très élégant avec un costume noir ajusté, et des cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, à la façon des footbaleurs

La 3ème photo fit réfléchir izzuku. Cette image mettait en scène ochaco qui dansait avec izzuku, la tête posée contre son torse. Ochaco commença alors à léviter pour cacher sa gêne. Mais au fond, elle se souvenait de ce moment comme un des meilleurs de l'année. Mais évidement, elle ne pouvait pas le dire car les autres ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient officiellement en couple.

En voyant que izzuku la regardait, elle vira au rouge pivoine.

Les autres filles pouffèrent de rire.

Le pire était à venir, il y avait aussi une photo de ochako qui dansait avec Katsuki. Une sorte de tango. Cela la mit mal à l'aise

La quatrième photo représentait shoto et momo, rigolant ensemble un cocktail à la main. Ce qui fit sourire tout le monde, car c'était la première fois qu'on voyait shoto aussi radieux.

La cinquième Image représentait kyoka qui courrait après denki pour le frapper. Les deux rièrent en y repensant.

Il y avait aussi une photo ou kirishima et bakugo faisaient un bras de fer. Sur la photo suivante, bakugo avait déclanché une explosion. Ceci fit rire tout le monde y compris les professeurs qui auraient du le réprimander.

Il y avait aussi une image où shoto faisait une sculpture de glace grâce à son pouvoir. Elle représentait Aizawa et midnight au moment du slow.

Il y avait aussi une image où tous les garçons portaient bakugo en triomphe après sa victoire au bras de fer contre kirishima.

À la fin de la soirée, les gens partaient les uns après les autres.

Seul kyoka était en pleine réflexion. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était réellement attachée à cet idiot de denki. Ne trouvant Pas le sommeil lui aussi, il la retrouva sur le toit de l'internat.

Ils avaient une vue magnifique sur la ville.

Après une heure de discution à propos de tout et de rien, denki lui exprima son affection.

Il lui prit la main et lui avoua ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Elle voulait le gifler, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise, une larme à l'œil

"je ne te déteste pas."

Ils regagnèrent leur chambre respective

Ainsi de termina l'année à yuei.

Ceci est un bonus pour un bal à yuei. Mais c'est aussi le début d'un nouveau concept que j'exposerai bientôt :)

Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui lisent mes histoires. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions en commentaire. Ça m'aiderait à faire mieux

réponses aux reviews

Dreambruh : merci d'avoir lu. Cc'était un délire écrit a 3h du matin 😊. C'est vrai que c'est court, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit lourd a lire.

GreenRyuuki : merci pour tes remarques constructives. Je vais en prendre compte


End file.
